starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Kath Toom
Terran Dominion :Ghost Program ::Team Blue (2501) ::Team Purple |job=Ghost trainee (third-class) |family=Toom (father) |voice= |concept= |concattop= }} Kath Toom is a terran ghost trainee and the daughter of a vice-president of Pridewater's Kal-Bryant Mining Conglomerate.DeCandido, Keith R. A. (w), Fernando Heinz Furukawa (p, i). StarCraft: Ghost Academy: Volume 1 (paperback binding). Tokyopop, January 1, 2010. ISBN 978-1427-81612-2. She has been described "mouthy"StarCraft: Ghost Academy. Tokyopop. Accessed 2009-11-20. and "bright, tough, hot" and says things like they are, not necessarily a good thing at the .Donovan, Hope, ed StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 4 (paperback binding). Tokyopop, October 13, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-81698-6. As a member of Team Blue, she is a team player. Toom's talents include skill with a C-10 rifle.Gerrold, David (w), Fernando Heinz Furukawa (p, i). StarCraft: Ghost Academy: Volume 3 (paperback binding). Tokyopop, March 8, 2011. ISBN 978-1427-81614-6. Biography Kath Toom became a student at the . She joined Team Blue as a third-class ghost trainee. In an early training simulation, the understrength team attempted to rescue hostages from the Valerian. Gabriel Tosh gave instructions, but Nova Terra promptly ran off to carry out the mission on her own. Toom sneaked into the planet-hopper but didn't check for booby traps, leading to her "death" and a low rating. Terra was the only student who came close to completing the mission, and despite her lack of teamwork she received a high rating from "Sparky" and Preceptor Lagdamen. Toom complained about Terra's lack of teamwork, but Lagdamen believed bad teamwork was worse than no teamwork. Toom was upset about this, and when another ghost trainee, Dylanna Okyl, rudely confronted Terra on this, Toom wanted to make her thoughts known. Tosh, however, preferred to handle the situation privately. When he tried to get her to improve her teamwork, Terra brushed him off and left, prompting Toom to call both Terra and Okyl "slikes". Toom also told Tosh she thought Terra was getting preferential treatment due to her high PI score. Making Friends and Enemies Kath Toom was approached by new teammate Aal Cistler, who immediately began hitting on her. Cistler is the son of Terran Dominion Treasury Ministry head Aldeo Cistler, but as the daughter of a vice president of the Kal-Bryant Mining Conglomerate, she wasn't impressed by him. She then stated the various reasons she was unimpressed, including having met more interesting men previously. She said that while at the Conglomerate, she and Travski, whose uncle was a computer tech there, would have nothing to do with each other, at the Academy, they were all equal. She predicted Aal Cistler would soon wash out. Cistler, plotting revenge, arranged for Toom's father to be put under investigation for "accounting irregularities". Nova Terra's attitude improved to the point where she would help Toom on training assignments, prompting Toom to ask what happened to the old Nova Terra. The two bonded over their similar backgrounds. Team Blue successfully carried out the Valerian training mission again, with Toom receiving a 70% rating, and Aal Cistler was thrown out for dealing drugs (but not punished due to his father's influence). However, Toom swiftly received bad news; not only was her father unable to contact her due to Cistler's machinations, but he sent her a mocking message letting her know he had been behind it. When Cistler later returned to the Academy and was placed on rival Team Red, he challenged Toom to a sparring match during training and taunted her with the knowledge her father had been imprisoned, allowing Cistler to defeat her when she became enraged and lost her concentration. Later on, Toom took part in a competition between Teams Red and Blue. She and Delta Emblock sneaked up on two rivals, but the rivals detected them at the last minute and took them out.Gerrold, David (w), Fernando Heinz Furukawa (p, i). StarCraft: Ghost Academy: Volume 2 (paperback binding). Tokyopop, August 10, 2010. ISBN 978-1427-81613-9. Upon the anniversary of the Fall of Tarsonis, Teams Red and Blue were combined into Team Purple under the leadership of Gabriel Tosh. Toom and Cistler could not get along, since Cistler constantly taunted her about her father. Tosh told her they had to work together and not fight over that. The team was sent on a training mission to The Baker's Dozen. During the mission, Toom repeatedly saved the ghost team from overlord detection by firing high-explosive rounds from her C-10 rifle and careful aim to kill them with one shot each. The team made it back to the Ghost Academy with a quartet of Old Family heirs, but Emperor Arcturus Mengsk ordered them memory wiped. Toom was left with the belief that the mission had been canceled and was upset she didn't get to use her rifle.Gerrold, David (w), Fernando Heinz Furukawa (p, i). StarCraft: Ghost Academy: Volume 3 (paperback binding). Tokyopop, March 8, 2011. ISBN 978-1427-81614-6. Other Appearances Toom will appear in StarCraft: Ghost: Spectres''DeCandido, Keith R. A. 2009-06-07. [http://kradical.livejournal.com/1702926.html#cutid1 ''Ghost Academy progress and artwork!] KRAD's Inaccurate Guide to Life: ramblings from a mad fedora'd writer Accessed 2009-06-07. as a rebel allied with Gabriel Tosh.Gerrold, David (w), Fernando Heinz Furukawa (p, i). StarCraft: Ghost Academy: Volume 3 (paperback binding). Tokyopop, March 8, 2011. ISBN 978-1427-81614-6. References Toom, Kath Toom, Kath Toom, Kath